1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rollerblade assemblies and in particular to such assemblies with means for assisting in training in the use of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,727 to Holladay, et al describes a skateboard with a pair of roller wheel assemblies secured in longitudinally spaced relationship to the bottom surface of its elongated platform.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,570 to Bollotte describes a skateboard with forward handle, upwardly turned rear portion and inline wheel assembly secured along a centerline to the bottom surface of its supporting platform.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,956 to Di Wang, discloses a skateboard with forward toe abutment, rearward heel support platform and inline wheel assembly including front and rear wheels mounted in in-line relationship along a centerline to the bottom surface of its supporting platform.